In the energy industry, for example in hydrocarbon exploration and recovery operations, a variety of components and tools are lowered into a resource bearing region or formation. As such components are often exposed to extreme temperatures and pressure conditions, as well as various fluids and material that can cause corrosion or other damage, utilizing fluid seals that can withstand such conditions is important. Failure of sealing components can cause significant damage to components, as well as compromise the effectiveness of operations.